Perfect Two
by demetriaxo
Summary: Selena and Demi practise their lines for Wizards and SWAC. When a kiss scene comes up will this be strictly professional or will their underlying love be revealed? One Shot.


_**Selena's scared of letting her heart win. She's in love with her best friend Demi. Does Demi feel the same way? Does it just take one confession to make it all happen or is it more than that?**_

Selena's POV

I'm sitting here in my room with Demi. We've had sleepovers before so why does it feel so different now? Maybe it's because I wasn't as in love with her before? Or maybe it's just because I'm sick of denying myself of what I want. We're both girls, I'm sure people will frown upon us. Does she even feel the same way? What if I make a move and end up looking like an absolute idiot.

"Sel?" Demi broke me out of my trance.

"Yeah?"

"I asked you which movie you wanted to watch? Are you okay, you seemed pretty lost?"

She was concerned, that's sweet.

"I'm fine I was just thinking."

"About?" She questioned.

Should I open up? Should I tell her what I was thinking about?

"Just stuff. What movies are there?"

No I shouldn't.

"There's D.E.B.S or loving Annabelle?"

Aren't they both lesbian films. Is this a sign? Is she trying to tell me she feels the same way?

"Umm... Aren't they a bit to, you know, different." I let out.

"Sel, you've never had a problem with those sort of things before. What's going on?"

Maybe because I never felt this strongly towards you then.

"Nothing seriously. I choose D.E.B.S." I reassured.

"Alright then."

"I'll go get the snacks, you sort us out our space on the floor."

We always set all the blankets in my room out on the floor directly in front of my bed. It gave us more room and a greater view of the tv.

Whenever we had a movie night we always ate popcorn, sweet and pickles. Don't ask me why, I just love pickles!

I grabbed the food from the kitchen and ran back upstairs to Demi. I walked into my room just in time to see her bra disappear beneath her pajama top. We always did get changed in the same room. I don't know what's gotten into me this time though, it's like suddenly my feeling can't be suppressed. I've always liked Demi in that way and now it seems my heart is telling me that liking her isn't enough. Do I love her?

"Selena?"

This time she didn't catch me in a daze but she caught me staring.

"Do I have something on my face?"

She always was paranoid.

"No your face is perfect." I muttered.

I swear I could see the blush rise in her cheeks.

"So the movie?" She asked.

Aww, did I embarrass her. Does that mean she feels the same?

"Yeah. Sure."

I placed the DVD into the tv and took my place beside Demi. The bed she'd made on the floor was actually quite comfortable. As soon as I was situated she immediately brought her head to rest on my shoulder. I loved the closeness, maybe a little too much.

"I love this movie! It's so good." she muttered.

And that's the only words that were spoken until the end of the movie.

It really was quite special. Whenever the two girls would get close or kiss I'm pretty sure Demi would look at me. What did that mean though? Did she just want to see my reaction to it? Or was she picturing it as us, just like I was?

It was around midnight when I turned the telly off.

"The movie was quite good." I praised.

"Yeah it was." She agreed.

"So, we have work tomorrow. Do you want to practice lines?" I suggested.

"Umm yeah sure, we can do that."

We sat down opposite each other with our scripts in our hands. Mine for wizards and hers for sonny with a chance.

"Which episode are you shooting tomorrow?" Demi asked me.

I skimmed through the pages to try and get the gist of what it was about.

"Umm by the looks of it, I'm shooting Mason and Alex's first kiss."

Was that jealousy I saw in her eyes? No it couldn't be.

"You?" I said.

"Sonny and Chad's first kiss."

I was definitely jealous.

"Will you help me act it out so I can get it perfect Sel?"

Did she really just ask me to kiss her? She's only asking cause she loves her job, she wants it perfect. She doesn't want to kiss me.

"Yeah okay."

She handed me her second copy of the script and gave me the page number.

"Okay you ready? You can be chad." Demi told me.

"Yeah okay."

I took a deep breath and began to read.

"Hey umm friends can hug right?" I read.

"Yeah I hug the randoms all the time." She laughed.

"Cool"

"Yeah."

Her beautiful laughter filled the room as we clung to one another and as we drew away from the hug, we leaned in and our lips met. The script said that it should be a sweet kiss. A sweet, slow kiss. By the looks of things though we weren't doing slow. The sensation of our lips mashed together was just too much for me, I pulled her in closer so that our bodies were meshed together. I was worried that she didn't want it, I was about to pull away when her tongue met my lower lip. There was no way I could stop it now. I granted her entrance to my mouth and soon our tongues were swirling together in a perfect rhythm. We both pulled away when air became a necessity but you could tell neither of us wanted to.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Yeah wow."

"You don't do that with your cast though that would be weird?" I worried.

"No, no sure don't."

She did that cute hair flip that just makes me melt at the knees.

"Hey Dems, don't you think that kiss was a little risqué for Disney?" I joked.

"Selena I love you. I've wanted to kiss you like that since forever. I'm sorry if that was just work to you but for me that kiss was everything." She confessed.

You have no idea how that made me feel. I couldn't have been happier in that moment, it was physically impossible. Tears were rolling down mine and her faces.

"You're crying, that means I've ruined everything. You don't want to be my friend anymore, do you?" She panicked.

She got up to leave but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back so that she was sitting on my lap. I placed each of my hands on the side of her face and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Demi, it's safe to say... you've just completed me. I'm so in love with you it's unreal. You're everything to me! I want to be with you. I want to be able to call you my girlfriend. That's all I want."

The tears were now pouring down our faces.

"Well then, Miss Mason, call me your girlfriend then." She smiled.

"Oh I will, Miss Torres." I beamed.

We both laid down beside each other, Demi wrapped in my arms. I was so content. I had the girl of my dreams and she was all mine.

"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly, You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly, You can be the captain, And I can be your first mate, You can be the chills that I feel on our first date, You can be the hero, And I can be your sidekick, You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split, You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin', Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin." I sung.

"Don't know if I could ever be Without you, 'Cause boy you complete me, And in time I know that we'll both see That, we're all we need, Cause you're the apple to my pie, You're the straw to my berry, You're the smoke to my high, And you're the one I wanna marry, Cause you're the one for me (for me)

And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two." She continued.

Life was officially perfect.


End file.
